Je ne t'aime pas
by Link9
Summary: Après une soirée bien arrosée, deux jeunes gens se rendent compte de l'erreur qu'ils viennent de faire. Mais comment rompre sans blesser l'autre ?


**Bonsoir à tous,**

**Petit OS hétéro pour changer ! Ne croyez pas que je vais changer de bord pour autant (mdr) mais cette chanson de Zazie m'a vraiment inspiré !**

**Disclamer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR et Zazie**

* * *

**Je ne t'aime pas…**

Drago se réveillait lentement. Un mal de crâne violent l'empêcha pour un moment d'ouvrir les yeux. Il sentait un corps remuait près de lui. Des images de la soirée de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire. Un bar, des filles, plusieurs whisky. Puis une… Chaude, envoutante, dégageant une forte tension sexuelle…

Il secoua la tête et cligna des paupières. La forme devenait de plus en plus distincte. Il arrivait à reconnaître une touffe de cheveux emmêlés.

_« J'étais à l'hôtel Beau Rivage, un nid douillé face a la plage. J'aurai pu croire au paradis, tout seul au fond de ce grand lit » _pensa-t-il.

Oh non, pitié, n'importe quoi sauf elle !

Hermione s'étira doucement. Elle s'assit sur le lit et son regard se posa sur Malefoy. Il avait l'air dans le même état qu'elle, c'est-à-dire lendemain d'une soirée bien arrosée.

_« Mais voilà j'ai ouvert les yeux. Et par malheur on était deux. Je rêvais de vivre sans toi, mais tu étais nu sous mes draps » _se dit-elle en regardant de travers son amant d'une nuit.

Les deux sorciers se regardaient, ne sachant quoi dire, tentant de cacher leur nudité sous le drap.

- Je ne t'aime pas. C'est plus fort que moi. J'aimerai crier que je t'aime… Je crois bien que j'ai un problème, murmura Drago en se levant.

Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, à la recherche de ses vêtements. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à ce point ? Lui et Granger ? La gryffondor parfaite, son opposée, sa Némésis ? Il aurait presque envie d'en pleurer de rage, de s'être laissé aller de cette façon. C'était indigne de lui, héritier des Malefoy.

- Je ne t'aime pas. C'est plus fort que moi, répliqua Hermione. Les larmes qui coulent sur tes joues, c'est pas facile à dire mais ... je m'en fous.

« _Avec horreur dans ton sourire, j'ai lu l'amour et le désir. Alors en fermant les paupières, j'ai aussi éteint la lumière » _songea-t-elle en attrapant son soutien gorge qui avait glissé entre le lit et la table de chevet.

_« Je n'ai cédé à tes caresses que par fatigue et par paresse. Et je n'ai connu le plaisir qu'en t'entendant enfin dormir… » _pensa Drago en mettant son pantalon. Torse nu, il se tourna vers sa partenaire et la regarda s'habiller sous le drap.

- Je ne t'aime pas. C'est plus fort que moi… J'aimerai crier que je t'aime, je crois bien que j'ai un problème, chuchota Hermione, comme pour se convaincre.

Elle avait envie de pleurer. Comment avait-elle pur finir dans le lit de ce serpent visqueux ? Elle n'était pas comme les autres filles. Elle connaissait la réputation qu'il avait à Poudlard. Une fille différente chaque soir. Comment avait-elle pu tomber si bas ?

- Je ne t'aime pas. C'est plus fort que moi. Les larmes qui coulent sur tes joues, c'est pas facile a dire mais ... je m'en fous… lâcha Drago, méprisant, tout en boutonnant sa chemise.

Hermione sécha ses larmes d'un revers de la main.

« Tant pis si c'est un peu cruel. Tant de chansons sont consensuelles… On ne peut pas passer son temps à n'avoir que de bons sentiments. Je ne t'aime pas… » Pensèrent-ils en se rapprochant l'un de l'autre.

- Je ne t'aime pas… dit Hermione

- C'est plus fort que moi, répondit Drago en passant sa main sous le menton de la jeune femme.

- C'est plus fort que moi, fit écho Hermione en effleurant de ses lèvres celles du serpentard.

_« J'aimerai crier que je t'aime. Je crois bien que j'ai un problème. Je ne t'aime pas. C'est plus fort que moi. Les larmes qui coulent sur tes joues »_

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, leur corps se frôlant.

- C'est pas facile a dire mais...

- C'est pas facile a dire mais...

Ils se mirent à rire, se séparant, laissant un grand espace entre eux.

- C'est pas facile à dire ! dirent-ils en chœur.

- Après toi, Granger… Je te laisse l'honneur de rompre…

FIN

* * *

Une petite review pour l'auteur ? Bisous et à bientôt,

Link


End file.
